A Mare's First
by QuiltBreaker110
Summary: A seal makes Naruto warp to the world of equestria. Now this would all seem like fun and games, expect every citizen there is a woman. With hardly any brothers, Naruto has to deal with an even bigger problem. if there is any way to return home and try not to fall for any woman on this new world to call home. but i'm not holding my breath. (Mane six will be included.)


**There is always one crazy story among so many that push the boundaries of normal and downright absurd. Mine is just another one of smut and drama thrown in. Imagine this? Trying to find love in a world full of only anthro mares and you're the only male there, by human standards. But they prefer the same-sex to some extent. How is that right? More importantly, what can you do to find love? The only way I know how... hope you get it the first time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony.**

Just one day he would like to go without anything horrendous happening to him but landing in a new world was enigmatic for Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. One minute he was creating seals and then the next minute, POOF! He suddenly appears in a new world in an instant. At first, he thought the seal must have warped him to another place in the elemental nations but after some investigating, he realized that wherever he was, he wasn't in the elemental nations… specifically fire country.

Naruto, of course, had a panic attack but after knocking himself out when he hit a wall of rock, was the blonde ANBU able to pause and think more clearly. The first thing he tried to do was ask Kurama, as the fox might have an idea about where they were. The fox couldn't provide any detailed information about where they were other than the land had a flowing abundance of magical energy swimming everywhere around them.

Naruto had to pause at the word. Magic? Yeah right! But the fox explained that magic was very real and that if chakra existed, so could magic. Other than that, they didn't know anything about this land, other than the spot they were in was a heavily dense desert. Could the terrain be some sort of out of bounds location? it was a wild guess but Naruto knew, however, that he had to try and find a way to return home. But first, he had to get out of this region.

The twenty-one-year-old adjusted his clothing before setting off. Naruto didn't know exactly which way led to the closest town but he hoped that with time, he would spot a sign that would lead him to one. A few hours passed and the weather was starting to get very hot. Thank the hokages that Naruto decided to wear his cloak with a sewn in hoodie today, so at least he could keep his head cool.

It seemed like the region went on for miles as there was nothing but dryness, sand, and the canyons in every direction. As the hours passed Naruto had to find a place to rest, at least until he can get back on the trail again. It seemed like he would never find a place with shade, that is until a rock structure that was casting a shadow presented itself. Relieved, Naruto made a beeline for it.

Pressing his back against the rock Naruto slides down onto the sand. At least he could now sit down for a bit. But man, when is this place going to show signs of life?! After a while Naruto decided that he should get back on the trail, as the sun was setting, the day was going to start getting cooler and the last thing he needed was to freeze.

Still walking, it would seem that there was still no town in sight, and as he was about to call it quits he sees a pillar of smoke in the distance. Were there people camping out? It might not be a town but he'll take it. Jogging his way over to where the smoke was rising, Naruto stopped a short distance away. He didn't know who they were, and the people might not take kindly to his sudden appearance.

Going a bit closer Naruto sees that it's a small group of women, four of them. However, if what he saw was right, they weren't exactly all human. they appeared to be, animal-like, with human features. He wasn't sure if his mind was so tired he was seeing things, or if the daytime heat caught up with him. but he had to check to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Getting as close as he could get, Naruto was shocked to see that they were not, in fact, human, but bison! But they all had human-like features. While their physical bodies had the same characteristics he had, except for having a tail, their faces were vastly different. their eyes were a completely different color pattern, their mouth and noses were more refined into a shapely snout, they had two horns pointing outwards on the top sides of their heads, and their clothes resembled something from a native tribe.

"Supper's ready ladies." As each one went up to be served the smell of freshly cooked supper reached Naruto's nose, making his stomach rumble. He hasn't eaten since breakfast and the smell was really tempting him to announce his presence. Looking back at the group he squinted his eyes to try and look at what was cooking inside the pot… it was Stu! Beef Stu with diced veggies, and beans.

'Oh man, that looks so good.' Thought Naruto but looking back at them, he took note that something was off. there were four of them when he first noticed, but now there were only three, so were was…

A clank from a weapon gave him the answer.

"Don't move!" the tip of a sharp edge was poking him on the back of his neck.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing out here spying on us?!" said one of the girls.

"I've been out in this desert for almost an entire day now Ms. I mean you no harm! I just wish to know if there is a town or anywhere else I can get to?" asked Naruto as this type of danger didn't really have any effect on him. the hard tone never leaving his voice.

"These outlands are not a place that anyone can survive in! I don't know who you are, but if you're telling the truth, I see no harm in bringing you in!" she said as she ordered Naruto to get up and walk forward. This meeting is about to go off in a very different direction, and Naruto didn't want to risk anything by fighting back. He had to go along with her demands… for now.

As the bison ladies were eating their meal, one of them was surprised to see the fourth member of their group bringing a stranger with her.

"Neewa, who's this?" asks one of the other women.

"I found this stranger spying on us not too far from our campsite." Said Neewa pushing Naruto closer to the others. He was thankful he still had his cape with a hood sewn into the fabric, as that kept his face hidden by the shadow.

"What is someone like you doing out here in the Outlands? No one would dare venture out into this desert terrain unprepared." Said one of the ladies.

"I think the important question here is: who is this stranger?!" asked the one who appeared the group leader, by her appearance she was taller than the others, had a slighter muscle build, and was wearing a decorative headpiece that one could tell, meant she was someone of high authority.

"Do you have an answer stranger? Or do I need to give you a prodding?!" said Neewa poking Naruto again.

"Calm yourself Neewa, I know you are protective but I've told you before that this isn't how you go about doing things like this." Said the group leader

"It's the only way I know to get them to talk, Na'estse." Said the young bison warrior

"She has a point there Na'estse. You better start talking now stranger, or we will get the words out of you the hard way." Said another of the group brandishing her battle axes. Though clearly threatened, Naruto remained passive and kept his cool. But he had to say something, and now.

"I don't bring any of you any trouble. I was explaining to the one who keeps poking me in the back that I was walking this desert for almost a whole day! I have no idea how I got here or where this place even is! As to who I am, I'm just another wanderer that just wants to stay in the background enjoying the view." Explains Naruto as the ladies still kept their guards up.

"We don't believe you! There's no way somebody could just appear out here, from out of nowhere and walk the outlands without running into any of its dangers." Said the last member who was now aiming at Naruto with an arrow from a makeshift crossbow.

"I'm telling you all the truth! If I had any ill intentions of harming any of you I would have done it without so much as knocking you all out! Please, all I want is to find a way back home. Please!" the tension was starting to get to Naruto, and he was getting to get irritated at these women readying their weapons against them. If they don't stop, Naruto really will have to serious.

Na'estse was watching the hooded stranger and as far as she knew, there were no signs of hostility coming from the person in front of her. Irritation yes, but no hostility. Still, she would keep on eye on the hooded figure.

"Neewa, Enesta, meli, lower your weapons now! I know what I'm doing!" Na'estse had a hard edge in her voice. Reluctantly, the girls put their weapons down, at least for the moment.

"Sit!" Na'estse ordered Naruto. doing just that, Naruto let out a deep exhale.

"The outlands are an extremely tough place to be in, and we normally don't see anyone going out this far into the canyon deserts. My tribe and I head out this far to reconnect with the land itself, and to forage for our families." said Na'estse observing Naruto.

"Well excuse me if I'm not food or anything of the sort. I honestly have no idea how I ended up here of all places. One minute I'm working on a project, and the next minute, I'm feeling the sandy wind in my face. Can any of you tell me where in the world am I?" said Naruto as he so desperately wanted an answer.

"You're in the Outlands, an entire desert and canyon landscape that is miles from the town of Appleloosa. You're not too far from reaching said town… if you were to handle another few hours of walking northwest from here." Said meli to the hooded Naruto.

"I think I could make it without any trouble-" his stomach went against his answer. blushing, the others laughed at his stomach's disagreement.

"Sounds like you could use some dinner stranger." Said Enesta as she served their guest a bowl of beef Stu. Thanking the woman in front of him, Naruto chowed down in a hurry. The others gave him an awkward smile at his appetite. About a minute later, Naruto set the bowl down and thanked the ladies for the fine meal. And also added in one apology.

"Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought." Stated Naruto.

"We could see that." said Na'estse as she hardly ever saw anyone besides meli chow do so fast. After dinner was served and finished, the ladies decided that they would spend the remainder of the night singing, dancing, and playing music. Naruto though decided to do some light zen training. Fluid body movements, like trained fighters, do in their own environments.

Wondering where their guest ventured off to, Enesta asked the others. Meli and Neewa went on a search, and found their person a short distance away from them, doing something weird.

"What's that?" asks meli.

"Zen training, Meli. Our guest is merging the flexibility of yoga and their preferred fighting style in order to keep the power and energy of his movements, one with themselves. If that's how I remember it." explained the group leader. Finishing up, Naruto stretched out some kinks before he noticed the others watching him.

"Something wrong ladies?" asks the hooded Naruto as they just wanted to know what he was up to, but he told them that he was just doing some light zen training. And since the night time fun was over, it was time to rest for the morning to come.

"Well, I would like to thank you all for the hospitality you've given me, but I have to be going now if I'm going to make it too… apple…loosa was it?" Naruto couldn't wrap the name around his head. Either way, he had to get a move on and find a way to start formulating a plan to get back home.

"Wait?! You're just going to leave like that?! I mean- wouldn't you rather stay for the night, get a good rest, and then try to head back to Appleloosa?" asked Neewa, though a bit hesitantly.

"It's not like I appreciate the thought, but I have to try and find a way back home. Besides, I don't think I'm suited to be around a group of lovely women such as yourselves." Said Naruto, earning a smile from them about his compliment.

"Can't you at least stay until morning? until we can point you in the right direction?" said meli.

"Well…" Naruto wasn't sure.

"It's settled, you will camp the night with us! At least until morning. Neewa, grab a spare pillow and blanket please." Said Na'estse as Neewa went to get the spares.

"Well, I'm outnumbered. Guess I'll take this off then." The next reaction Naruto would see would be of awestruck women with blushes across their faces. Removing his cloak and hoodie the anthro bison ladies saw the one thing that this land would hopefully and rarely ever see again… a male. **(I mentioned that Naruto is twenty-one years old in the story. think of road to ninja Naruto, but more refined, and with slightly longer hair than the short version of his adult years.)**

A yawn escapes Naruto.

"I am tired. Neewa, thanks for the pillow and blank…et?" said Naruto as all eyes were now on him.

"Uh, ladies? Are you all ok?" said Naruto snapping his fingers to snap them out of their trance. This got him a different response, however, as they all got a little too close into his comfort zone. Naruto stepped back at this. it was Na'estse who spoke first

"Neewa… let me ask you something." The seriousness in her voice made her stand at attention in front of her leader.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is there finally… FINALLY! A man, a very real male… right in front of us?! Because if you put some of your "special" herbs in the stu again..." the threat hung up there as news responded.

"No Na'estse! I did not! He's actually standing here in front of us! My liege! The prayers have been answered!" said Neewa as she bowed and made a prayer to their deity up above.

"Ok, can one of you tell me what's going here?! Why are these two acting like this?" said Naruto as all this was not something he has ever seen any woman do. Meli, being a bit curious about the man in front of her, approached Naruto and gently caressed him. feeling the hand on his face startled Naruto a bit, but didn't push her hand away. She was just making sure this wasn't a mirage.

"What Neewa said is true, he's very real." Said meli as she closed her eyes and let out some relief.

"I know this must have surprised you so suddenly, but, we never really imagined we would actually see a real live male in the outlands, considering how things have been going for the separate races." Said the leader as she, like many other females, have been praying that the male race would eventually return.

"OK? So what does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto as Na'estse told him and the others to sit.

"Stranger…" "Naruto. that's my name." he said as he didn't want to keep getting called stranger.

"Naruto. I hope we didn't make you feel uncomfortable with our sudden staring and meli's sudden touch, but there's a reason why we acted the way we did. But before I can get into further I need to tell you more about the place your in. Appleloosa is not just one single place." She said

"Wait there's more than one land terrain?" said Naruto.

"Yes. If I could take a guess, I would say that you're not from this world, are you?" asked Enesta. Seeing as how they would figure it out, Naruto nodded yes.

"It figures. But for now, let me get to explaining. You see, the badlands are just one of many different places in the kingdom that's known as equestria. A land that was founded by the three tribal ponies. The history in itself is quite long so you'll find out more about it as you explore equestria. What you do need to know, is why we acted the way we did." Said meli as she looked her leader's way.

"Naruto, equestria and its inhabitable lands have only mainly consisted of women. The reason for this is because sometime ago, there was a genetic defect in the last generation of men. We don't exactly know what happened or what the cause was, but ever since then, the population of males has been steadily decreasing to the point where they are now endangered of becoming extinct." Explains Na'estse as Naruto was completely stunned by this really weird information.

"Their population is less than twenty percent, with women ruling over the majority of the national index. The lands surrounding Appleloosa and many others have tried conserving and having females mate with any males that present themselves! And although the male species is far from recovering, there have only been only a couple of successful male offspring being introduced into the world." Said Na'estse continuing her explanation. Naruto, still stunned, kept on listening.

"And no, we're not lying if that's what you are assuming. I know that this all seems extremely crazy but it's the truth. The balance between the male and female races has been completely thrown off! women need men, just as much as men need women. That is why, when we saw you take off your cloak and revealed yourself to be male, we started getting amorous… but we were able to force down that emotion." Said Enesta, but it was becoming harder to do so.

Ok, this had to be some sort of hallucination. Naruto was staring blankly at them trying to find something to say to them, but the only that could come out was this word.

"What?" said the blonde-haired man as the others stared back.

"Which part didn't you understand?" asked meli recalling any info she didn't explain.

"No, no I got what all of you were saying. But, I'm not really believing that I can be in a world where it's mainly inhabited by women, and only a small fraction of my gender exist! it sounds so unreal!" said Naruto to the women of the group.

"Well, it's not. You, Mr. handsome, are with the real deal." Said Neewa as she huddled closer to Naruto.

"Everyone, we need to rest if we're going to head back to our village. Naruto, we will escort you to the checkpoint that leads to Appleloosa. So be up and early because we head out at the crack of dawn." Said Na'estse handing him a pillow and blanket. Understanding her rule, everyone heads to bed, with bright intentions for the next day.

 **The next morning**

As the sky was beginning to turn to its morning colors of sky blue with a dash of pink and orange, Na'estse awoke from her internal alarm clock. Getting up, she went to wake up the others when she noticed that Naruto was not with them.

"Must be in the same spot as yesterday." She said as she went about waking the others up. after some morning clean up, the women of the group were ready to head out, but Naruto hasn't come back.

"Is he training again?" thought Na'estse as she and the others went to look for Naruto. finding him in the same spot doing some exercise, only this time, with his cloak, shirt, and sandals off leaving only his pants. they were so mesmerized by the way his body, toned muscles, and abs were moving with his training. He wasn't overly bulky, but you could compare him to a seasoned fighter, just leaning into a bit more muscle.

Stopping for a moment, Naruto feels the cool air pass through his hair, thankful that it was still early morning.

"So how long until the four of you stop staring at me?" said Naruto in a teasing voice as he turned around, some sweat still trickling down his body. Neewa, Enesta, meli, and Na'estse were really trying to force down their eagerness to not drag the blonde somewhere and have their way with him. But Enesta thought: screw it!

Caught off guard Naruto was suddenly carrying Enesta as she sliced through her front fabric exposing a good amount of breast to our hero.

"I changed my mind Na'estse, the village can wait! Right now, I need some meat!" said Enesta but that was cut short as she was yanked off Naruto.

"Enesta, shame on you! Wait until after we're out of the desert for you to start mounting something. Besides, aren't you already taken with Karun? Don't let temptations squeeze your mind." Said Na'estse with a wise tone.

"If you're already with someone, don't go doing what you just did with me! What could happen in the end is you losing the trust of the one you love most, and the comfort and assurance that you both put into each other. I've seen enough of those who treated love as a game, get hurt and end up alone. Flirting and having fun Is ok, but don't overdo it." Said Naruto as he asked for some water.

"Well said Naruto." comments Na'estse as she was impressed that the man was able to casually put down a tempted female who wanted to offer herself.

"Everyone, we're heading off now! Naruto, do you have everything you brought with you?" hearing the words yes from everyone, Na'estse and the group plus Naruto, make the long trip to the checkpoint that will lead into two different directions.

 **Two Hours Later**

The morning was still cool as the sun hasn't fully risen over the horizon. Naruto, Na'estse, and her group were just a short distance away from reaching the checkpoint.

"Alright, the checkpoint is just a few meters up ahead. It splits into two different directions. The right path will take you to Appleloosa, there you will be able to do what you need to do. There is also an inn with rooms that you can rent out for a night or two. The left leads to our settlement. the town locals are normally accepting of anyone, but don't try going into a conflict with some members of our group if they present themselves." Says Na'estse.

"Conflict?" asks Naruto.

"Our tribe and the Appleloosans have been at each other's throats for some time now. See, the buffalo tribe, our tribe, has sacred lands that are native to our people's history. Shrines and sites that are used for prayers and rituals. But those sacred grounds are now being used as fields by the Appleloosans to grow food. We understand that food is a vital necessity, but they refuse to move their crop production anywhere else." Explains Neewa as she remembers how Chief thunder hooves is always at the center point of any confrontation.

"Have you tried explaining the significance of those lands? Or at least made up some sort of lie that could get them to get out of those spaces?" said Naruto

"We've tried! But they still won't move! We even made a fake illusion saying that if they continue to plant on sacred ground, the land will be cursed and their food will become so spoiled that it will kill them if they try to eat any of it." Said Enesta remembering the curse montage they did, it worked for a brief time, but someone caught onto it, and that raised a whole new fight amongst them.

"That is a problem. Well, I'll be sure to keep a lookout for both sides." Said Naruto but he knew that his luck would eventually cross him with some trouble.

"Alright Naruto." said Meli as the group continued, reaching the checkpoint sooner than they noticed.

"Well Naruto, this is the stop." Said Na'estse as she and her small group turned to face the other direction.

"It looks like it. Hey, thank you for the company you four provided last night. And thanks for the meal you shared with me." Said the blonde giving his gratitude to the women in front of it.

"It was no trouble, we also enjoyed your company as well. Make sure that you get a map of equestria while you're traveling, and also… be sure to disguise yourself. Otherwise, you are going to have a flock of savory females after your body." Said Na'estse whispering some innuendoes to our blonde ninja.

"I'll do that." putting his cloak and hoodie on, Naruto bids them good-bye, with Enesta shouting that he better still be up for giving her some of his meat if they ever meet again. With a smack to her head, Neewa pulls her along with Na'estse leading the way. Naruto smiles at that sentence, but hey, you never know.

"Ok, Appleloosa here I come." Said Naruto dashing to the town at full speed.

 **Apple-Loosa**

Seeing a house up ahead, Naruto slows down and stops right across from the railroad tracks. Seeing this, made Naruto quite happy because that meant he would be able to get to places much more comfortable. especially if they were long distance journeys.

"Looks like this world has one thing I can mark down, that I will start to like about." He said as he walked over the tracks and into the town. As he made his way into town, Naruto looked around and noticed that what Na'estse said, was true to some extent! The majority of the townsfolk were women. All of them being Anthro pony mares. He should heed her words.

' _I'll only take my cloak off when I know there aren't any eyes on me.'_ He thought as he wondered what should be the first thing he would do.

"I guess I should find a store or something and buy a map of equestria." He said as looked for one such place. Still looking, Naruto finds an open store. Entering, the owner greets him.

"Welcome to the Appleloosa corner store, feel free to look around." Said the owner.

"Hello. Do you have any maps your selling?" asked Naruto

"Is this one ok with you?" the woman pulled out a map that was around the size of a small plate cover. Taking a look at it, Naruto looks over it.

"So, this is equestria…" he whispers. It's almost roughly the same size as the elemental nations, but almost slightly bigger.

"It's around 5 bits. But since this is my last one, you can have it for free." She says

"Oh, thank you miss?"

"Claire, RubyClaire. Please to meet you, stranger." She said with a smile as Naruto returned the greeting the same way.

"The name's Naruto by the way." the blonde ANBU said.

"Naruto? A strange name you got there." She said as Naruto told her that it meant maelstrom.

"So what brings you to our beloved town of Appleloosa?" asks ruby

"I stumbled onto the Badlands in a very weird way. Traveled for about a day until I met a local tribe. They shared their food with me, and after this morning, pointed me in the direction of this place." Explained Naruto as the owner adopted a neutral expression on her face.

"You must have met the buffalo tribe, part of thunder hooves group. Them bulls are nothing but trouble!" said ruby with disdain in her voice. Seeing Naruto look at her oddly, she explained to him what he heard from Na'estse. How the buffalo tribe has been trouble for the crops being grown here, and how everyone in town will starve if there isn't anything to eat.

"Isn't there something you can try and do? Like, say, find some new spots to try and plant your crops?" Naruto asks but he already knows the answer.

"And where would we find a spot that would be big enough to harvest?! Do you even know how long it would take to find a spot? Even if we find one, we don't want to be making long trips to bring our food to the town!" said ruby in a tired voice. Naruto now knows that both sides have it hard, but from the side of the folks of Appleloosa, it was only just one person.

"Easy miss Claire. I don't know enough about what you are going through, but if you ask me, you all need to find a way to settle this dispute. It's not my business, but it's better than waiting for someone to get seriously hurt in the rampage." Said Naruto as he took the map and bid ruby claire goodbye. Exiting the shop, Naruto wanted to find someplace to rest for a while, so he could look over the map, and plot a course of travel.

He sat on the edge of a short flight of stairs that led into a saloon. Examining the map, Naruto sees that equestria was a pretty big continental land, having separate cities and small populated towns separated by different placements in their locations from south, east, west, and all the way to the north.

"Ok, so I'm currently in Appleloosa. The east will lead me to dodge city, and going west will take me to ghastly gorge. The badlands are in the southeast, that's where I came into this world…" Naruto pauses. He wonders if anyone back in Konoha noticed his disappearance, probably not.

"Not yet anyway. Further north will lead me to a place called ruins, which has a place called rambling rock ridge next to it." There were four places that he could start exploring. The first one would be dodge junction, because the more places he knew, the better he could start making connections.

"So, dodge junction is my first stop." Said Naruto as he took out a pen he saved in his pocket and circled the name of the town. Sighing, Naruto had at least somewhere to start on this trip, looking at the map again, the name… ponyville crosses his vision. He wondered what kind of place it could be? could it be somewhere he could find some answers on how to return home? Anymore on his thoughts were interrupted as he felt the ground rumble.

"What the?" feeling the rumble becoming heavier Naruto saw a horde of buffalo stampeding their way over to Appleloosa.

"How many of them are there?!" shouted one of the mares.

"There are over twenty of them Ms! What do we do?!" shouted another one.

"Prepare the barricades! Those hotheads aren't getting their stinking assess anywhere near this town!" said the leader as she helped the others prepare their only defense.

Naruto watched as every mare placed makeshift barricades that were made of logs nailed with wooden planks with only two x-crossed support beams on their sides, in front of them.

"IS that it?! That won't protect anyone!" said Naruto as one of the mares responded to his comment.

"This is all we have stranger! No matter the defense, we are going to stand tall!" shouted the mare with conviction as the rest prepared themselves.

"Alright ladies, hold the lines!" the rumbling only grew in strength as the buffalo charged full speed at the weak defense of Appleloosa.

"Run over them!" shouted one of the women of the buffalo tribe. As the stampede was coming closer and closer, the mares of Appleloosa we're shaking with fear but were staring their danger head-on. They just hope that the damage wouldn't be too much this time. but Naruto had something to say about that. making hand signs he slams his hands down shouting out an earth technique.

" **Earth Release: Earth-style wall!"** a wall of earth big enough to rise over the small town began rising from the ground in front of everyone and started curving to the sides of the town as it hardened and stays in place. This greatly surprised both sides as some from the buffalo tribe hit the rising wall head first, which is why everyone on the other side heard loud thumps.

"This should stop them for a while. Now can someone tell me why nothing has been done to appease both sides to stop this conflict?!" shouts Naruto as everyone hears him, but thanks to the cloak, to them, it was the stranger that ruby claire saw in her store.

"H-how did you just do that?" said one of the mares.

"That's not important! Right now, what is important is finding a way to get off each other's throats!" shouts Naruto as on the other side of the wall he made, the buffalo ladies were surprised to hear the voice of the one who made the wall rise.

"We must tear down this wall! Use anything at your disposal, even your own horns!" said chief thunder hooves as she watched her tribe use axes, tomahawks, anything they could use to get through that wall.

"I want the rest you to find out who it was that made this wall! This must be the work of magic." Said the chief

"But ma'am, there are no unicorn mares anywhere this far out. Everyone here is an attribute of earth." Said one of the scouts

"It does not matter! Find them! And bring them, to me!" she said as the scouts began running to the sides of the wall to try and find a way in. looking at the wall, she sees that it is the deep earth that is blocking them. But who or what, has the ability to do something like this? Meanwhile, on the other side, Naruto was keeping his ears open in case anything happened.

Pressing his hand to the wall, Naruto uses his chakra to sense any cracks in the earth wall. And sure enough, a lot of whacking and shoveling could be heard, even the tackling of brute force.

"I heard about what happened to them and what you folks of Appleloosa are doing. And It's only a matter of time until they break through." Said Naruto as the mares grew worried.

"Stranger, I don't know who the hell you are, but this is our business! We don't need anyone interfering with our town's problems! The people of Appleloosa will find a way to end this, even if we have to tear through the buffalo tribes with their blood on our hands." Said the chief as she was getting some weapons ready to carve out and take care of those crazy bulls once and for all.

"So that's the answer to this?! Bloodshed?!" shouted Naruto

"What else do you want us to do?! we need the lands to grow food! Our orchard of apples can't be moved to another spot! And we sure as hell won't make way for the buffalo!" says ruby claire.

"I've already asked this before but, isn't there another stretch of land that you all know that is close by that would make your crops easier to grow and manage?" there had to be.

"If there was we would have done something to make things easier for both our sides! But the only stretches of land that are good enough are too far north into the ruins site. The areas around Macintosh hills are also good, but the travel going up and going back is a lot of work." Said a mare with a yellow coat and lime green hair. So, their problem was transportation.

"Hmm…" this gave Naruto an idea, but the idea was stopped when he heard dirt being crumpled and pushed out.

"Wow, these buffalo chicks are quick." He said as the ladies filled the town rather fast for a large group.

"Defend yourselves!" shouted the chief as mares and buffalo began to fight one another.

"Hey get off them!" said Naruto as he began pulling and yanking several buffalo tribe members off the mares. But the more he tried to pull off, the more begun to fight him! luckily, he was able to fend off and throw down some of the women who got too close with bad intentions but eventually, he had to use his jutsu to create some space.

" **Wind Release: Divine Wind!"** clearing the area around him Naruto was able to breathe properly, but the risk now put him in a greater position to being exposed. Running to the chief and ruby Claire, he shoves some of the ladies off of them.

"We can't have everyone from Appleloosa and the tribe getting caught in any more of this! We need to find a way to stop this!" Urged Naruto as the chief back knuckled one of the buffalo women with her fist. She knew he had a point.

"Alright." Nodding, ruby claire tells everyone to get inside and barricade the front doors, at least until this has settled so once everyone was inside and safe. the matriarch orders her own to stand down... for now at least. Naruto and the chief looked at the matriarch of the buffalo tribe.

"I am chief thunder hooves of the buffalo tribe. I see that you met the denizens of the town of Appleloosa stranger. And I'm even more sure you've heard of our predicaments that have been happening because of our land disputes, and there is also the fact that I'm curious if you were the one who made this wall of earth." Spoke the chief

"Yes, I've heard of said dispute from both sides now. and I've seen how you've both have been trying to reach a solution even though nothing has come up, and to answer your last question, yes, that was me because I wasn't going to let your people run all over these mares." says Naruto as both leaders of their respective territories nodded.

"And I can also take a guess that if the folks of Appleloosa don't find a place to plant their crops and orchard elsewhere you'll keep aiming to kick them out the brute and forceful way?" chief thunder hooves nod.

"And since you, all won't move from where you are, and the travel to find new patches to grow food is too far despite using sacred ground that belongs to the buffalo tribe, you'll find yourself burying them neck deep in the dirt?" another nod from the woman of appaloosa confirms yes. Naruto paces back and forth, going back to his idea he had from before. It could be dangerous, it could be unworldly, but most of all, it was food that would come fast.

But the more he thought about it, the more he decided that it needed to be tested first. Because who knew what high-speed travel had on food.

"I have an idea on how I can solve this problem. But it's going to take some time to put together, and I'll need the locations of the places you said were good to plant crops." Said Naruto

"What idea could you have possibly thought that would work?" said the chief, looking at the stranger with uncertainty.

"You just leave that to me Ms. As for your problem, it's the same solution for theirs but a little more spread out. For now, you two need to draw a line until a solution becomes workable for both the buffalo tribe and the people of Appleloosa." Said Naruto as he went to the map that was still neatly placed on the floor of the stairs from where he was sitting.

Bring the map to the chief, she circled and marked down the areas that would be of great help for their crop production.

"Give me at least three days max! by then I should have everything ready to solve this problem." Said Naruto to chief thunder hooves.

"Do you really think this half-thought out plan of yours will really work?" she said

"Unless your sides can learn how to co-exist in this land there's no other choice. There's no need to keep repeating the same thing. And I know I can make this work for both of you! Give it a chance!" both women hear the belief in Naruto's voice. So, to at least go with it, they agree to cease any fighting for the next three days… for now at least.

"Then I'll get some supplies, and I'll make sure to be back here with everything ready." Said Naruto as he went to get a bag ready. Some minutes later, with his bag ready, Naruto looks to the sky and prays that his plan will solve this problem. Because if not, he was going to have a bad time on his hands.

"It would be a miracle if they actually see that this land is big enough for both of them. And that no matter what, they're thankful that it's giving them something good." Said Naruto as he started the long journey to the first site… macintosh hills. Heading out even further, Naruto takes this chance to take his cloak off.

"Whew! That feels better." Putting away his cloak with sowed in hoodie via a seal, Naruto makes his way to Macintosh hills.

 **Equestria Railroad tracks**

If you could ask anyone on a train heading for any destination in equestria that there was a human male walking amongst the mares of equestria, they'd say 'oh, PLEASE!' and for a time, it was only partially true. Humans did exist in this world but have gone extinct like any other race. But like any race, there was always bound to be at least one surviving member of its species.

On this train, heading to the mysterious south for a research mission, a group of scientific mares was discussing their findings, and what they would hope to find and draw out to expand the atlas map of equestria.

"StormBlast, are you still reading those fabled cryptid legends?" asks the mare in front of her.

"I can never stop reading them! I always wish to know, and more than anything, find one these hidden species." said storm blast skimming through the pages of her book of mysterious and paranormal entities.

"Oh storm, you really need to stop believing that there is something out there." said shock stem

"But there is! With all the scientific proof the people have found over the years, I'm sure the science community will be ecstatic when they find one of these cryptids! The one I want to find, are humans!" storm blaze was enthusiastic when it came to this type of stuff.

"Keep telling yourself that storm! The proof you talk about is nothing more than hoaxes, jokes, and scandals people make up to get a rise out of us! Even those who study science." Said one stallion going over some basic calculus.

"FrostTower, don't be stingy! You know how she gets whenever she mentions this." Said a mare writing a chemical formula in her pocketbook.

"You know how I feel about that Skycloud. I want to try and find something that doesn't exist too, but the mares keep making hoaxes and lies, that it's so frustrating!" says FrostTower, exhaling roughly.

"I know frost. Let's just get back to doing our work until we reach the south." Said the mare as she and the others went back to their work knowing that storm will be the one, to set the discovery of Naruto into motion. And by that, I mean Naruto running at the exact same speed as the train is currently going at, thanks to the abundance of chakra from all nine tailed beasts sealed inside him.

"Ok, I should be able to reach the hills in about two hours." Said Naruto as he kept running at the current pace. As the train with the scientists on board was heading in the same direction Naruto was, he was unaware that he was about to become a legend reborn.

Mostly everyone was still at work, but storm blast was still imagining seeing a human for the first time, and what she could learn about them.

"I wish one would just show itself to me…" sighing with joy, storm looks out the window to the scenery on the horizon.

"The earth formations around macintosh hills are simply calming. How it rises, falls, everything about it, is so calming. Even that human who's running with the same speed as the train with inhumane stamina is fascinating. Yup. Science to biology is so cool." Said stormblast as she put down her book to drink some of the coffee that was provided for everyone… until she spits out the coffee and drops the cup in shock.

"HUMAN!?" her screams alerted everyone as she stared out the window, and true to her words. A human, a real live human being.

"Well, I'll be dumbfounded. It's a human alright." Said frost tower as he and the others watched Naruto run at a breakneck pace like all of his ninja kind did. Even going as far as jumping onto natural structures to cover more ground, parkour style. As Naruto saw the train filled with female passengers and one male passenger, Naruto felt giddy so he waved to them in a friendly manner. Their reactions were like any other scientist, freaked out.

"Jeez, you think I'm not the only undiscovered thing that came to this world." It wasn't like Naruto found anything weird since he was transported to this new world. Unless you count the anthropomorphic animal, human look alike that are mostly female.

"Let's give them a show." Grinning at the thought of showing off, even for a bit, Naruto did what he does best. Performance act.

" **Wind release: Gust flight!"** Six hand signs and Naruto took flight into the air, just enough to gauge the distance he had left before reaching the path that leads into the hills. Which to his eyes, was coming up fast?

"I didn't think I'd make the trip so quickly. Well, I'd have to thank kurama and the others later." Naruto said gliding like a bird. He could only laugh at the ladies and, gentleman, expressions on their faces. Was he really that amazing? it was just some simple jutsu, now If he wanted to make a good impression, he'd use something bigger.

"Are any of you writing this down?! That is impossible! Humans can't fly… can they?" asked storm blast as she watched Naruto descend down to the ground before running again.

"Nope." Said another mare scientist as she was recording all this via camera.

"Ok fun time's over. Time to go to work." Seeing the path leading to macintosh hills just up ahead, Naruto waved goodbye to the mares and stallion.

" **Wind Release: Air Dash!"** like a slingshot, Naruto hurled himself into the path leading up macintosh hills, disappearing into the small mountains. Until they meet again, Naruto chuckles at that thought.

The scientists were baffled at their new-found discovery. A real human and it was not a trick or a prank. This was a legitimate one hundred percent real sighting.

"Ok so storm blast somehow got the human she desperately wanted to see. Now I wonder if we'll ever see that werebear I've been hammering on about." Said one scientist hoping it would pop up like that human… nothing happened in the next few seconds.

"Guess it only works for me?" smirking at her proclamation, stormblast was giddy.

"Maybe we'll be able to spot the human again when we return from our research trip?" she said

"Oh, I hope we do not! That was a one-time thing! Most legends like him, we only get to see once, we'd be lucky if he showed himself again." Comments frost tower as everyone got back to what they were doing. Only three hours till they reached the mysterious south. Now back with our hero.

 **Macintosh hills**

Running up the trail onto the hills Naruto sees that the area was more like mountain passages than just hillsides. Surprisingly big for a place that has hills in its name.

"Very big hills." Said Naruto. taking the map out, he looks for the two patches that would make for a good spot for the mares of Appleloosa to plant their crops.

"I should have packed some water for the trip! Why do I always keep thinking I won't need it?!" sighing irritably, Naruto started making his way to the first land patch which took some time considering the steep incline, not to mention trying to find the right one took up most of his time.

After a while has passed, it looked like Naruto was finally having some luck in finding the right spot. The first one anyway.

"Ok, it looks like I'm in the right spot." He says looking at the map. Yup, this is the one. Summoning earth chakra to his hands, Naruto rests them on the patches of soil in front of him. he's doing this to make sure that the land has the proper conditions for crops to grow. But this process takes a bit of time as the land has to be cleared of any ill minerals in the soil that can damage the crops.

"I really should have brought a water bottle. I'm getting thirsty…" he said but was focusing on the task at hand. And while the tranquility of macintosh hills was soothing, the hills were… too tranquil. You ever have the feeling that despite there being serenity and calmness, there's something that just seems unright. Like there's something that's just, watching you?

The sounds of rocks and pebbles sliding down made Naruto look around. He looks around to see if anything is there, but there was nothing other than the surrounding hills.

"I'm starting to feel a little creeped out." He should. A group of huntresses has spotted him entering their territory. Five anthromorphs similar to the mares and buffalo, but they were canines, coyote's to be specific.

"Sister, we've spotted something encamping on our grounds." Said one of the scouts as their leader, the taller one, went to where her sister was looking and spotted our hero.

"Who or what is that thing?" she asks as she has never seen anything like that.

"It's not of any importance what that thing is. What is important, is finding out why it's here?" says the leading female.

"It looks to me like that thing's looking for someplace to plant something?" asks one of the smaller females. Well Duh! Observing the strange being before them, Naruto's chakra has not detected any traces or anything harmful in the surrounding patches of land.

"Ok, the first one's good. Now to find the second one." Crossing off the first land patch, Naruto runs to the next one, still under the watchful eye of the coyote huntresses.

"Follow it! But keep a distance and your weapons ready. We don't know how dangerous it can be." Said the leader as she and the others took leave after Naruto.

Back in Appleloosa, the buffalo tribe and the mares of said town on Appleloosa, we're keeping a wary distance of each other until Naruto returns. It was just so tempting to give one another a reason to start a fight. And believe me, they were really trying… not too.

"Braeburn, are we really able to trust this stranger?" asks Ruby Claire

"Ruby, I rarely ever put trust in anypony, let alone someone whom we only just met. But that doesn't mean we're just going to stand by these next three days." Said Braeburn letting ruby know that there was a plan going on in the background.

"Should I let the others know that things are now strained even more with the buffalo tribe? The last thing I want is bloodshed amongst us all." Turning a look to some of the buffalo she sees that the wall Naruto made is still intact, except for the gaping hole that's in the center.

"Only some, I need the rest to be calm. Now get going, someone has to keep an eye on what's going in, and out of that hole." Nodding Braeburn tells her of the mares she would let know about the backup plan she's thinking off. nodding again, Ruby goes off to let the specific mares know.

"I just pray to Celestia and Luna that it doesn't come to this. I can't have all the mares suffer because those freaking buffalo don't understand that food is more important than old traditions. Stranger, you better not let us down." Said Braeburn as she looks at the wall Naruto made.

Back with our mentioned hero, Naruto is now getting a feeling for the second patch of land. Though the distance of this one was a bit longer due to a large path that inclines.

"I have to hurry up and finish this! The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can move on to the next location. The hills here, are not all that they seem." Said Naruto as for the past few hours he felt like he was being trailed by someone or something. This made things slightly more difficult since he doesn't know if whatever is tailing him is friendly, or ferocious. Some minutes pass, and Naruto finally finishes the second inspection.

"All right, all seems good. Both of them are capable of growing crops, but now, I face a bigger challenge." He said looking at the trail behind him. distance, and time.

"I could make a transport seal too come from appleloosa to here and back, but I don't know how the process would be made out, or even if the mares will be used to high-speed travel. The second obvious choice is to expand the railroad to travel up here and bring the food back to Appleloosa, and for the mares to return here to look over their crops, but that would also take time, and I doubt anyone would want to spend their time looking over the patches." this was becoming hard.

On the hills behind him, the huntresses were still observing the mysterious being known as Naruto. they've deduced the fact that he was here trying to grow crops, but other than that, nothing else.

"Aren't we going to do something?! This is boring! Why not just bring him back and find out what he's really doing here?" says one of the females.

"Lexi calm down! I know this isn't easy for any of us either! But he's not doing anything other than being curious of the land around him! we need to only strike if he presents a danger to us." Said the leader to lexi.

"Aira, this is going nowhere! Let's just head back to our settlement and ignore this thing! I'm not going to be sitting here for who knows how long waiting for that thing to do something!" shouted the other, but she was in for a surprise.

"That 'thing' that you are calling me, happens to have a name you know!" said Naruto as the huntresses jumped in surprise at seeing the being laying against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I was right when I told myself that I had a feeling something was tailing me… I didn't expect it to be a group of huntresses." The thought didn't cross his mind. He'd thought it would be some wild animals. Next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the wall by the two huntresses that we're huddling close to the rock that was near the edge.

"How did you know we were here?!" said Lexi pressing her wooden baton to Naruto's cheek.

"Call it self-awareness. I felt the presence of something following me, and I was right." Said Naruto grabbing Lexi's baton and lowering down, forcefully. This only serves to have the rest of the women take aim a Naruto as he casually avoided being struck by all of their weapons.

 **"Wood Style: Root bindings!"** five hand signs and all five women were tied in place. And as much as Naruto wanted to keep playing, he had a job to do.

"Is this Magic?!" said one of the huntresses as they tried to get out of their bindings.

"I'm going to undo the bindings now, and all I want from all of you, is to stop attacking me!" said Naruto but as luck would have it, one of them broke through with sheer force, and began firing arrows at him. dodging them Naruto makes a quick run to push the woman away from her weapon, but she proves to be versatile, cartwheeling away from his hands.

Naruto tries again, but the young woman keeps doing the same thing while firing arrows at him, as he carefully dodges them. it wasn't long before the binding on the others broke by sheer force, that Naruto was now facing all of them. but before any of them can continue fighting, the sound of a horn echoes in the distance.

"Of all the times she chooses to sound off, it's when we're fighting!" said one of the huntresses, sighing irritably.

"She must need everyone back at the grounds. Heaven knows what's happening." said the leading female as the others look in her direction.

"You've been spared, for the moment. if I were you, I'd take the chance and leave our territory. Ladies, back to the site now!" said the leader as all the women ran pass Naruto in another direction.

"Well at least I can get back to doing what I was doing-" before he knew it, Naruto felt the prodding of a needle on his left oblique. Two more added to the first. Pulling them out, Naruto begins feeling lightheaded as four new figures emerge.

"Damn, tranquilizers. I… got careless…" struggling not to pass out Naruto sees that they were like the previous group he encountered.

"Are you… huntresses… like… them?" said Naruto as this new anthromorphs appeared to be goats. similar to the bison tribe, but very different.

"Yes, we are. It's a good thing we saw everything. Males are a very rare sight, and you will be returning with us." Said the leader.

"Not… happening…" Naruto tries taking a stance, but the sleep agent has almost coursed through his entire body.

"Why don't you try thinking that over during your last few seconds of consciousness?!" Naruto now officially hates macintosh hills.

"I should have… just gone through with the previous option…" was all he could say before he was passed out on the ground. Snapping her fingers, the strongest of the group lift Naruto and proceed to take him back to their grounds. I guess it's true what they say, the hills really do have eyes.

 **Ok, everyone, that's it for the first chapter of a mare's first. let me know your opinions and also, if I detailed any incorrect information about the geographical location, or anything else scientific, I apologize. Also, sorry if I have not been updating lately, I've been going through a few setbacks. but again, I am not abandoning my stories. correct my findings in the comments.**


End file.
